Mudanças
by Srta. Almofadinhas e Srta. Pontas
Summary: Para pagar sua nova faculdade,Hermione vai trabalhar como professora particular de uma doce garotinha,mas nem tudo na casa da menina é normal,aliás nada naquela mansão parece fazer algum sentido,o pai da menina é um homem sombrio que apesar de muito jovem
1. O emprego perfeito?

-Tudo isso? O senhor não pode me fazer um desconto?

-Lamento senhorita Granger, esse é o preço mínimo que posso lhe fazer.

-Eu entendo... Obrigada.

-Não por isso.

-E agora? Como eu vou conseguir tanto dinheiro? E mensalmente! Eu vou ter que ganhar na loteria, ou arrumar um emprego muito bom... Como um simples curso pode ser tão caro? Ok... Não é um simples curso, mas esse preço também é absurdo! -Pensava Hermione enquanto procurava uma lanchonete no beco diagonal.

Havia saído de Hogwarts já fazia um bom tempo, já havia feito até faculdade, mas como sua sede por conhecimento era insaciável resolveu fazer outra faculdade, dessa vez sobre transfiguração. A primeira havia sido sobre magistério, mas em meio áquela guerra parecia que os pais achavam melhor os filhos se esconderem a terem aulas, então não conseguiu um bom emprego, e mesmo agora com o fim da guerra e Voldemort derrotado Hermione não achava nenhum emprego satisfatório.

Mas desistir do novo curso, estava fora de cogitação, então como já era hábito, Hermione abriu o jornal na parte de classificados pra procurar um emprego. Não estava muito confiante em achar algo que pagasse o suficiente para o curso, mas não podia deixar de tentar, até que...

-POR MERLIM! 450 galeões por semana!

Hermione lia atentamente o anúncio, era o emprego perfeito, se fosse contratada teria que dar aulas particulares para uma garotinha, Hermione faria finalmente o que gostava e seria bem paga para ir até o endereço do anúncio.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione chega ao local e bate à porta. Era uma mansão enorme e apesar da casa parecer nova, era muito mal tratada.

-Bom dia, o que deseja?-Pergunta uma senhora a Hermione quando abre a porta.

-Eu... Eu vim pelo anúncio. -Responde Hermione depois de acordar dos seus pensamentos.

-Ahh sim claro, pode entrar. -Diz a Senhora.

-Obrigada. -Responde Hermione.

Hermione segue a governanta até a sala. A casa por dentro era o mesmo que por fora, bem mal tratada, apesar de estar limpa, e a sala era extremamente escura.

-Espere aqui, senhorita...?

-Granger.

-Espere aqui senhorita Granger, vou avisar ao senhor que a senhorita está aqui.

-Ok.

A governanta sobe e Hermione tem mais tempo de observar o lugar, a decoração era bem triste, não parecia que uma criança morava ali.

Segundos depois a senhora desce e chama Hermione.  
Hermione acompanha a mulher escada acima até o escritório do dono da casa.  
A mulher abre a porta e anuncia Hermione.

-Senhor, é esta a senhorita que veio pelo emprego.

-Ah sim, obrigado Mary, entre senhorita. -Diz o homem.

-Com licença senhor. -Diz a mulher e deixa Hermione e o homem a sós.

O homem puxa a cadeira para Hermione se sentar e abre um pouco as cortinas do escritório deixando a luz entrar.  
Com o ambiente melhor iluminado Hermione não pôde deixar de notar que o homem era bem jovem, devia ter a sua idade, era bem forte, tinha os olhos e cabelos castanhos como os seus, e um semblante muito triste, olhando melhor, ele parecia bem familiar, mas Hermione não conseguia lembrar de onde podia conhecê-lo.

O homem também olhou bem para Hermione, com a mesma expressão de familiaridade que ela.

- Então senhorita...?

-Granger.

Ao ouvir o sobrenome de Hermione a expressão de surpresa se acentuou no rosto do rapaz, dando lugar depois a uma expressão de concordância, como se já soubesse o que fazer.

- Muito bem senhorita Granger, por que quer esse emprego?

-Bom, eu achei a oferta realmente muito boa, e eu gosto muito de ensinar, inclusive trouxe meu diploma de magistério caso o senhor queria ver.

-Não, não é necessário, a senhorita inspira confiança.

Hermione cora e agradece.

-Bom senhorita Granger, por mim a senhorita está contratada, veremos o que Alice diz.

-Alice é sua filha não é?

-Sim, meu maior tesouro, se ela gostar da senhorita o emprego é seu.

-Obrigada, senhor...?

-Pode me chamar de Frank.

-... Ok. -Diz Hermione.

-Então, por favor,me acompanhe,vamos ver o que ela acha. -Diz Frank abrindo a porta pra Hermione sair da sala.

Hermione o acompanha até o quarto da criança.

-Alice? -Diz o pai abrindo a porta do quarto.

-Papai! -Grita a menina correndo para abraçar o homem.

- Essa é a senhorita Granger, ela veio para dar aulas a você, vou deixar vocês duas sozinhas para você ver se gosta dela, seja educada Alice.

-Sim!-Diz a menina.

-Qualquer coisa é só me chamar senhorita Granger. -Diz Frank saindo do quarto.

-Sim senhor.

O Rapaz sai do quarto e Hermione e a menina ficam sozinhas.

A menina afasta as bonecas e olha Hermione com curiosidade. A menina se parecia pouco com o pai, tinha os cabelos loiros e os olhos bem azuis. Era encantadora.

-Você gosta de crianças? -Pergunta a menina quebrando o silêncio.

-Sim gosto muito!-Responde Hermione.

A menina abre um largo sorriso e continuar a admirar Hermione.

-Você é muito bonita. -Diz ela.

-Você também é, mas me diga Alice, qual a sua matéria preferida?-Diz Hermione.

-Gosto de Herbologia, era a matéria preferida do papai também!-Responde a menina.

-Eu também gosto muito, se quiser que eu fique, podemos começar a estudar Herbologia.

-Eu quero que você fique!-Responde a menina.

-Ah que bom! Então vamos lá embaixo contar ao seu pai. -Diz Hermione levando a menina pela mão.

Hermione e a menina descem as escadas e encontram Frank tomando chá na sala.

-Papai!

-E então conversaram?-Pergunta ele.

-Sim conversamos bastante. -Diz Hermione.

-E então o que decidiu minha filha?

-Ela fica!-Grita a menina se atirando no colo no pai, quase derrubando o chá.

-Bom senhorita Granger, o emprego é seu, pode voltar amanhã a essa mesma hora.

-Eu estarei aqui, muito obrigada. -Diz Hermione.

-Tchau. -Diz a menina.

-Tchau, até amanhã. -Diz Hermione se aproximando e beijando a menina.

A governanta abre a porta para Hermione e ela volta pra casa. Durante todo o caminho não conseguiu deixar de pensar no homem, um rapaz tão jovem, parecia tão amargurado, dos pés a cabeça vestido de preto, e com uma filha tão pequena...

Bom não era da sua conta afinal, o melhor que fazia era dormir pra estar descansada para o primeiro dia de trabalho.


	2. Aquela Estranha Casa

Quando Hermione saiu de sua casa, Frank não conseguia se conter de curiosidade:

-Então Alice, sobre o que conversaram lá em cima?-Pergunta ele à menina.

-Eu perguntei se ela gostava de crianças e ela me perguntou qual era minha matéria favorita, eu respondi que era Herbologia, a mesma matéria que você tanto gostava na escola não é papai?

-É sim, e o que ela disse quando você respondeu que gostava de Herbologia?

-Ela disse que poderíamos começar estudando isso. -Responde a menina.

-Só isso, ela não perguntou mais nada?-Pergunta Frank, com uma nota de desilusão na voz.

-Que eu me lembre não. -Responde a menina.

-Ahh... Tudo bem querida, vá brincar lá em cima com a Mary, papai vai voltar ao trabalho. -Diz ele.

-Quando vamos ao parque? Você prometeu que não demoraria muito!-Interroga a menina, irritada com os adiamentos do pai.

-Em breve querida. -Diz ele.

-Você sempre diz isso. -Diz a menina frustrada.

Alice sobe resignada de volta para o quarto, não conseguia entender porque seu pai detestava tanto sair de casa.

XXXXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte como programado, Hermione retorna para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Ela toca a campainha e Mary a cumprimenta, Hermione devolve a saudação e sobe direto para o quarto de Alice.

-Olá minha querida. -Diz Hermione ao entrar.

-Senhorita Granger!-Grita a menina eufórica, correndo para abraçar Hermione.

-Estou vendo que está animada para a aula, que bom!

A menina dá um enorme sorriso e vai até a escrivaninha pegar os cadernos.

-Você tem certeza que quer estudar aqui?Tem um jardim enorme lá fora, podemos aproveitar a luz do dia e começar com uma aula prática. -Diz Hermione.

-Acho que papai não vai deixar. -Diz a garotinha com uma expressão triste.

-Porque não?Essa casa é tão escura, acho que tiraríamos mais proveito da aula lá fora. -Rebate Hermione.

-Papai não gosta que eu saia de casa.

-Mas nós não vamos longe, só vamos ficar no quintal!-Diz Hermione perplexa.

-Eu já disse isso a ele, mas parece que ele não gosta mesmo, toda vez que eu toco no assunto, ele fica triste, depois nervoso... Eu já perguntei a Mary e ela diz, que ele é super protetor assim por causa do que aconteceu na guerra, mas quando eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido ela disse para eu não me preocupar com essas coisas de adultos e logo mudou de assunto...-Diz a menina.

-Mas a guerra já acabou, está na hora dele superar o que quer que tenha acontecido, eu vou falar com ele!-Diz Hermione.

O rosto da menina se ilumina, e ela passa a encarar Hermione como sua nova Super-Heroína.

-Vai mesmo?Acha que vai conseguir que ele deixe a gente estudar lá fora?-Pergunta a menina radiante.

-Se eu vou conseguir eu não sei, mas eu vou tentar. -Diz Hermione.

-Eba!-Diz Alice.

-Eu vou lá agora, fique aqui, eu já volto. -Diz Hermione.

A menina olha maravilhada Hermione ir de encontro a seu pai, será que ela conseguiria mesmo tirá-la por algumas horas daquela prisão?

XXXXXXXXXX

-Entre. -Diz Frank, ao ouvir as batidas na porta de seu escritório.

-Bom dia. -Diz Hermione adentrando o local.

-Bom dia senhorita Granger, alguma problema?-Pergunta ele.

-Bom, eu estava conversando com Alice, e eu sugeri que fossemos estudar no jardim, ali fora acho que a luz do sol...

-Lamento senhorita Granger, é inviável. -Diz Frank interrompendo Hermione.

Assim como Alice dissera, o homem ficara nervoso só com a menção da saída. Por quê? -Se perguntava Hermione, elas não iriam pro meio da selva, iam ficar dentro dos muros da mansão, num jardim que nem flores com espinhos tinha, qual era o perigo afinal?

-Mas senhor...

-Eu lamento senhorita Granger, esse assunto esta encerrado. -Diz Frank.

-Ok. -Diz Hermione saindo da sala irritada.

Por hora não discutiria, afinal não poderia perder seu emprego assim tão rápido, mas que ela iria descobrir o motivo daquele absurdo, ah isso ia!

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione volta desapontada para o quarto de Alice, a menina estava tão animada...

-Alice... -Começa Hermione.

-Então, você conseguiu?-Pergunta a menina extasiada.

-Não querida, sinto muito.

-Ahhh... Eu entendo. -Diz ela.

-Mas eu não vou desistir assim tão fácil, me dê um tempo, eu vou convencê-lo!-Diz Hermione tentando animar a garota.

-Está certo!-Diz a menina com novo ânimo.

-Bom, por hora vamos começar a aula por aqui mesmo, senhorita,lápis e papel à mãos!-Diz Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione passara o dia todo ensinando a menina,quando terminou e ia descendo as escadas,Mary a surpreendeu:

-Senhorita Granger, não pude deixar de ouvir sua conversa com meu patrão hoje no escritório, foi louvável a sua iniciativa, mas eu garanto, ele tem bons motivos para não deixar a menina sair. -Diz ela.

-E que bons motivos seriam esses?-Pergunta Hermione.

-Eu não posso dizer.

-E ouvir atrás das portas você pode?-Alfineta Hermione.

A governanta cora e Hermione continua:

-Me desculpe Mary, é que eu realmente não consigo imaginar quais seriam esses bons motivos, porque deixar uma criança nessa idade presa dentro dessa casa escura, e eu não a ouvi dizer que tenha nenhum amiguinho, será que ele acha isso saudável?Ele acha que a filha dele tem condições de aprender assim? Você não sabe a alegria que ela sentiu quando eu disse que ia falar com ele sobre isso, e a mãe dela, não diz nada sobre isso?

Mary faz uma cara de desgosto, como se fosse se arrepender do que ia falar, mas mesmo assim continuou:

-A mãe dela morreu nesse mesmo jardim.

Hermione fica em estado de choque, mas encontra forças para continuar:

-O que aconteceu?-Pergunta ela.

-Desculpe senhorita Granger, eu não posso falar mais, não vou arriscar meu emprego, e a senhorita não deveria arriscar o seu, eu vou abrir a porta pra senhora, até amanhã, e, por favor, não faça mais perguntas. -Diz Mary, guiando Hermione até a saída.

Hermione sai da casa mais confusa do que havia entrado.

Será que Alice sabia sobre sua mãe?

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione foi pensando no que Mary lhe dissera o caminho todo de volta pra casa, tentou dormir, mas foi inútil, os pensamentos sobre a morte da mãe da menina não saiam de sua cabeça, aquela era realmente uma casa cheia de mistérios...

XXXXXXXXXX

-Eu deveria imaginar que logo ela começaria a contestar as coisas... -Pensa Frank, já na cama. -Mas afinal, é disso que eu sempre gostei tanto nela, ela não se contenta com respostas vagas, mas isso com certeza vai me causar problemas; Ahhh Hermione...

Continua...

N/A: Oiii, esse cap. é dedicado a Luana,que me lembrou que essa fic existe.

Bom se alguém mais estiver lendo isso, eu preciso de uma capa pra essa fic, se alguém souber fazer, é só me add no MSN, O e-mail está no meu profile.

Beijos:

Srta. Almofadinhas


	3. Aventura No Porão

No dia seguinte Hermione voltou a casa de Alice para continuarem com as aulas. O assunto da morte da mãe da menina não saía de sua cabeça, mas sabia que nem Mary nem Frank lhe diriam nada sobre esse assunto ou sobre qualquer outro no tocante àquela casa, então resolveu ver se a menina sabia de alguma coisa. Subiu as escadas como de costume, e quando estava a sós com a menina Hermione perguntou:

-Alice... o que aconteceu com sua mãe?

-Ela morreu quando eu ainda era um bebê. -Diz a menina.

-E você sabe como ela morreu?-Pergunta Hermione.

-Eu só sei que foi quase no fim da guerra, mais nada. -Responde ela.

-Qual era o nome dela?

-Luna.

-Luna?-Pergunta Hermione surpresa.

Será que era a mesma Luna que Hermione conhecia?-Pensando bem a menina realmente se parecia bastante com Luna Lovegood, e depois que saiu de Hogwarts nunca mais havia ouvido falar na colega da Corvinal...

-É, Luna. -Confirma a menina tirando Hermione de seu transe.

-Luna de que?-Insite Hermione.

-Eu não sei. -Responde a menina.

-Você não sabe?-Pergunta Hermione desapontada.

-Não, não achei que era assim tão importante. -Diz a menina envergonhada.

-Tudo bem querida, não precisa se sentir mal por causa disso.-Diz Hermione.

-Sabe senhorita Granger, eu queria que você fosse minha nova mãe, você é tão legal e tão carinhosa!-Diz Alice.

Hermione cora e seu ego infla ligeiramente.

-Obrigada querida, eu também adoraria ter uma filhinha tão inteligente e aplicada como você!-Diz ela.

Depois da troca de carinhos as duas continuaram com as entanto Hermione ainda não tivesse esquecido o assunto da mãe da menina,e se fosse mesmo a Luna?Que fim triste a garota devia ter tido...mas se fosse mesmo ela,isso levantava mais perguntas do que dava que a Luna se casaria com um homem tão sombrio como Frank? isso não fazia o feitio dela...ou talvez o homem não tivesse sido sempre assim...essa idéia agradava bem mais a Hermione,um homem tão bonito e tão jovem...aquele semblante soturno não lhe caía nada bem...-Pensava ela.

-Ahhh, Alice, por curiosidade qual o sobrenome do seu pai?-Pergunta Hermione.

-L... -Começa Alice.

-Senhorita Granger, o jantar está servido. -Diz Mary abrindo a porta no exato instante em que a menina ia responder, como se estivesse ouvindo atrás da porta...

-Ahh ok, já estamos descendo. -Diz Hermione tentando passar mais tempo com a garota, a fim de descobrir a resposta.

-Não, por favor, seu horário de trabalho já terminou, o pai de Alice não gosta que seus funcionários trabalhem além da hora, e, além disso, o jantar vai esfriar,por favor senhorita.-Diz Mary.

Vencida, Hermione pega a mão de Alice e desce com ela as escadas, seguidas de Mary, as duas chegam a sala de jantar onde Frank as esperava.

-Boa noite senhorita Granger. -Diz Frank.

-Boa noite. -Responde Hermione.

-Sente-se, por favor, pedi pra Mary caprichar no jantar hoje, espero que esteja do seu agrado. -Diz ele.

Alice abafa uma risadinha e lança um olhar travesso a Hermione, que finge que não vê e se senta.

-Está realmente muito bom. -Diz Hermione depois de provar a comida.

Que bom que gostou, adoro esse prato. -Diz Frank.

-Eu também, era meu prato favorito em Hogwarts. -Diz ela.

-Eu s... Er... Que bom, é realmente uma feliz coincidência. -Diz ele.

Para sorte de Frank, Hermione não repara no seu deslize e o resto do jantar se segue em silêncio, Frank não queria mais se arriscar a dizer nenhuma bobagem...

Terminado o jantar, Frank faz questão de acompanhar Hermione até a porta.

-Boa noite senhorita Granger, até segunda-feira. -Diz ele.

-Boa noite, bom final de semana. -Diz ela.

Hermione sai da mansão e toma o caminho de volta para sua -se dizer que esse dia tinha sido mais proveitoso do que os outros,pelo menos agora sabia o nome da mãe da menina,e pela aparência de sua aluna,podia quase afirmar que era mesmo filha de Luna Lovegood,mas na segunda-feira Hermione teria lhe ocorrera no caminho de volta para casa:

"Onde as pessoas guardam lembranças que não querem mais ver? No porão é claro!" – Pensou ela.

Na segunda-feira Hermione daria um jeito de dormir naquela casa, e durante a noite, iria vasculhar o porão para ver se encontrava alguma coisa.

-Vou acabar agindo igual ao Harry e ao Rony!-Pensou Hermione suspirando.

XXXXXXXXXX

Durante o final de semana, as coisa ficaram mais amenas. Com o dinheiro das primeiras aulas Hermione pôde finalmente se inscrever no seu tão sonhado curso, e ainda sobrava para viver comodamente. Nesse meio tempo, ela tinha arranjado a desculpa perfeita para passar não só uma, mas várias noites na casa de Alice.

A segunda-feira chegou e Hermione reuniu forças, afinal mentir não era seu forte, mas já que a situação exigia...

Ela tocou a campainha e para sua surpresa foi Frank quem abriu a porta.

-Tanto melhor. -Pensou ela.

-Bom dia senhorita Granger. -Disse ele.

-Lamento, mas para mim não está assim tão bom, aliás, em nada bom. -Começo ela.

-O que houve?-Perguntou ele preocupado.

-Fui despejada, não tenho nem onde passar a noite. -Disse ela com voz de choro.

-Entre, eu lhe sirvo um chá. -Disse ele levando Hermione até uma poltrona na sala.

Poucos segundos depois ele fez aparecer uma xícara de chá fumegante na mesinha ao lado de Hermione.

-Quando isso aconteceu?-Pergunta ele.

-Agora há pouco. -Diz ela.

-Mas você não pode ser despejada assim, é ilegal!-Diz ele.

-Ilegal ou não, pelo menos por essa semana meu novo endereço vai ser debaixo da ponte!-Dramatiza ela.

-Não vai não, você pode ficar aqui pelo tempo que precisar. -Diz ele.

-Sério?-Pergunta Hermione com falsa expressão de surpresa.

-Sim, você pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes, fica ao lado do quarto de Mary.

-Eu devia ter imaginado que ia ter que ficar perto daquele corvo!-Pensa Hermione.

-Muito obrigada. -Diz Hermione.

-Não há de que. -Diz ele.

-Bom então eu vou subir e começar com a aula. -Diz ela.

-Fique a vontade.

-Mais uma vez obrigada. -Diz ela já subindo as escadas.

Hermione chega ao quarto de Alice e depois dos cumprimentos já habituais, começa a aula. O resto do dia transcorreu bem, tirando por uma ou outra olhada torta que Mary lhe lançava. Depois do jantar Hermione foi para seu quarto e fingiu estar dormindo por algumas horas,quando achou que não havia mais perigo saiu da cama na ponta dos pés,mas quando abriu a porta, Mary estava lá...

-Deseja alguma coisa senhorita Granger?-Pergunta ela.

-Eu só ia pegar um copo de leite. -Diz Hermione tentando disfarçar a irritação, não convinha uma briga com Mary naquele momento.

-Fique aqui, eu pego para a senhorita. -Disse Mary, quase dando uma ordem.

Logo que a governanta saiu para pegar o leite, Hermione correu para o porão, chegando à porta do cômodo Hermione a abriu com cuidado, como esperava havia muita coisa jogada lá, e muita poeira também.

-Lumus. -Disse ela.

O lugar logo se iluminou e Hermione pôde distinguir algumas coisas, havia móveis velhos, roupas de bebê, e... Fotos!Hermione se pôs a vasculhar freneticamente as fotografias que encontrou, e descobriu um retrato Luna grávida!Sim era uma foto de sua ex-colega de Hogwarts grávida e feliz, seguida dessa foto, havia outra de Luna já com o bebê nos braços, Alice é claro, e também sorrindo feliz, Hermione continuou vasculhando as fotos até que ouviu o som da maçaneta abrindo...

Continua...

N/A: Uhuhu suspense...

Bom sem muita coisa pra falar, nos vemos no próximo cap.

Beijos:

Srta. Almofadinhas.


	4. Emoções Perdidas Na Noite

Quando ouviu o barulho da maçaneta o coração de Hermione parou.

Seria Mary?

Frank?

O que ela diria? Não conseguiria pensar em uma desculpa assim tão rápido. Como fora imprudente resolvendo investigar logo no primeiro dia!

- Senhorita Granger? – Chama uma Alice sonolenta.

-Alice, o que está fazendo aqui? – Pergunta Hermione tentando disfarçar o medo.

-Eu não conseguia dormir então fui para o seu quarto, mas você não estava lá, então eu vi essa luz aqui embaixo e desci para ver se era você.

-Tudo bem querida, eu vou levar você para o seu quarto, venha – Diz Hermione guiando Alice para fora do porão e dando graças a Deus por ter sido a garotinha a abrir a porta.

-Eu não consegui dormir, sonhei que você ia embora. – Disse Alice quando Hermione a colocou na cama.

-Você não precisa se preocupar com essas coisas, eu nunca vou deixá-la minha querida. – Diz Hermione.

- Promete? – Pergunta a menina ainda assustada.

-Eu juro.

-Sabe no que eu estava pensando? – Perguntou Alice, ainda resistindo ao sono.

- No quê?

- Que você podia se casar com meu pai, assim você ficaria comigo para sempre, o tempo todo!-Responde a criança.

-Acho que é era de você dormir Alice, amanhã nós começaremos as aulas cedo. - Diz Hermione, extremamente vermelha e surpresa com o comentário de Alice.

- Está bem. - Diz Alice, contrariada.

A garotinha fecha os olhos, mas Hermione percebe que ela ainda está acordada.

-Durma em paz, minha princesinha, eu não vou sair daqui. -Diz a morena.

Alice tenta disfarçar um sorriso ainda com os olhos fechados. Poucos minutos depois ela dorme.

Hermione como prometido não deixa o quarto e fica admirando Alice. A idéia de casar-se com Frank não desagradava em nada Hermione. O patrão era muito bonito apesar do ar sombrio, e podia-se notar que era um homem muito inteligente também, e além de tudo, ter Alice como filha seria o sonho de toda mulher...

Mas no que estava pensando?

Não sabia absolutamente nada sobre aquela família!

Tratou de afastar rápido essas fantasias da cabeça, mas como se tivesse sido atraído pelos pensamentos de Hermione, Frank estava parado à porta do quarto. Sorrindo.

Sorrindo?

A expressão no rosto do dono da casa surpreendeu Hermione, era a primeira vez que o via sorrir, e que sorriso lindo ele tinha!Hermione podia ver os olhos castanhos escuros se iluminarem e o rosto do homem adquirir uma feição que há tempos não tinha.

Ele caminhou até a cama da filha onde a professorinha estava, despertando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Obrigado. - Disse ele finalmente.

- Eu é que agradeço. Alice é maravilhosa.

-Sim, ela é, mas você também é. - Disse Frank, fazendo a mulher ao seu lado corar.

-Tem uma coisa que eu queria perguntar... -Disse Hermione em voz baixa para não acordar Alice.

-Por favor, não – Disse o homem selando os lábios de Hermione com seu indicador, para a surpresa e embaraço da mulher.

- Boa noite senhorita Granger. - Ele disse por fim, seu hálito doce queimando a pele de Hermione.

Hermione assistiu perplexa seu patrão deixar o quarto da filha. Naquela noite a grifinória não pôde dormir, passou as horas que faltavam para a manhã chegar olhando para a porta pela qual o misterioso bruxo havia saído.

Quando a aurora chegou, Hermione estava exausta como se não dormisse há meses. E ela sabia que enquanto não descobrisse todos os segredos daquele homem não teria mais nenhuma noite de paz.

N/A: Calma!Guardem as pedras, me deixem falar primeiro, depois vocês me lincham. Eu sei que esta fic deveria ter sido atualizada há meses, e a verdade é que bem... Eu não tenho desculpa para não ter feito isso... Contudo, eu revisei todos os capítulos, corrigi todo meu serviço porco de antes e não modifiquei nada da estória (pro azar de vocês)...

Uma coisa eu prometo a vocês: Antes de postar qualquer novo capítulo eu vou revisar, eu juro, e quando eu resolver postar outra fic, eu prometo que só farei quando a tiver completa, assim poupo vocês das minhas mudanças de humor e bloqueios criativos.

Ahh uma última coisa:

Feliz Natal!

Beijos:

Srta. Almofadinhas


	5. Hora de Dizer Adeus?

Hermione levantou-se com os acontecimentos da madrugada ainda em sua cabeça, ao seu lado Alice ainda dormia profundamente. A Morena respirou fundo, estava com fome, mas não queria descer, sabia que se fosse à sala de jantar encontraria Frank. E ela definitivamente não queria vê-lo. Ele tinha o poder de deixar Hermione fora de si, e ela não gostava disso.

De repente uma batida na porta tirou Hermione de seus devaneios, era Mary com uma bandeja recheada de guloseimas para o café-da-manhã.

A morena comeu o máximo que pôde e o mais lentamente possível. Por sua vontade jamais deixaria aquele quarto novamente, mas sabia que não podia ser assim, precisava continuar investigando, descobrir que tipo de homem era Frank, e acima de tudo tirar Alice daquele mausoléu.

Colocando a bandeja de lado Hermione levantou-se, foi até a janela empoeirada olhar como estava o clima lá fora. O sol brilhava como há muito não se via e os pássaros cantavam alegremente. Dentro do quarto o passarinho engaiolado de Hermione acordava.

-Senhorita Granger? – Chamou a menina, ainda sonolenta.

-Eu estou aqui querida. - Respondeu Hermione sorrindo.

Alice levantou-se e foi até onde Hermione estava. Ficando na ponta dos pés a menina conseguiu ver o jardim lá fora, os pequenos olhos azuis brilhavam ante a visão magnífica do mundo do outro lado da janela, em compensação o resto do rosto exibia um semblante triste e conformado.

Hermione desviou o olhar. Não agüentaria ver o sofrimento da menina por mais muito tempo. A grifinória voltou seus olhos para o jardim a sua frente, ao longe podia ver Mary saindo.

Quanto tempo será que a governanta demoraria parta voltar?

Hermione teve uma idéia que fez seu sangue gelar.

Se fossem rápidas ninguém ficaria sabendo... Seria uma única vez... Alice certamente guardaria segredo... Ainda era cedo, talvez Frank nem tivesse acordado ainda...

- Alice, pegue seus livros de Herbologia. – Disse Hermione com uma estranha seriedade no rosto.

-Mas eu ainda não tomei café...

-Agora. - Disse Hermione.

Alice estranhou o tom, mas obedeceu a professora.

-Agora preste atenção Alice, nós vamos sair, mas você não pode contar isso para ninguém, em hipótese alguma entendeu? – Perguntou Hermione, apertando os braços de Alice com força desnecessária.

- E... Entendi. - Respondeu Alice.

-Então venha, vamos!

A menina estava incrédula.

Estava sonhando?

Hermione realmente ia tirá-la dali?!

As duas desceram as escadas observando tudo. Frank não estava ali, devia estar no escritório. Hermione pegou Alice no colo e percorreu o resto do caminho até o portão o mais rápido que pôde. Sentia-se como se estivesse cometendo um crime, e de certa forma estava.

Quando as duas alcançaram o jardim, os raios de sol fizeram os olhos de Alice doerem, seus pulmões, acostumados com o cheiro de mofo e livros velhos da mansão, também estranharam o ar puro e o perfume das flores.

Mas Alice não teve tempo de se acostumar com aquelas novas sensações. A mão de Hermione a puxava com força para que deixassem a casa logo, quando atravessaram o portão principal Alice experimentou algo que jamais esqueceria. Hermione abraçou a menina com força e as duas aparataram.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quando desaparataram, Hermione e Alice encontravam-se em um imenso bosque. Hermione escolhera aquele lugar por saber que ali existiam as mais diversas espécies vegetais do mundo bruxo, assim seria um excelente lugar para uma aula prática de Herbologia.

- Então Alice, o que achou? – Pergunta Hermione

- É... Lindo!-Responde a garotinha, encantada.

-É realmente muito bonito, mas não temos muito tempo para apreciar, que tal começarmos nossa aula?

-Está bem. -Responde Alice, um pouco desapontada por ter que estudar ao invés de brincar naquele lindo lugar.

-Então, que tal você me mostrar as espécies que consegue reconhecer? – Sugeriu Hermione.

As duas passaram cerca de uma hora contemplando as plantas mágicas do lugar, mas para a tristeza de Alice, era chegada a hora de irem.

-Alice, que tal irmos agora? – Disse Hermione.

-Está bem... -Disse Alice desapontada. Se dependesse da garotinha, elas nunca deixariam o bosque.

-Então vamos. -Disse Hermione segurando a mão de Alice.

De repente a bruxa mais velha ouviu um farfalhar de folhas e viu um rosto por entre as árvores.

- QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?!?! – Gritou Hermione.

-Avada...KEDAVRA!

Nesse momento um jato de luz verde surgiu de entre as folhas e foi em direção a Hermione.A morena reagiu rápido e conseguiu desviar do , assustada,segurava com força a mão da professora.

-QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?!APAREÇA COVARDE!-Gritou ela.

-Não se lembra mais de mim,Granger? – Perguntou um homem de aproximadamente 40 anos,saindo das sombras.

Hermione encarou-o, tentando se lembrar de onde o finalmente se recordou do inimigo seus olhos se encheram de terror.

Ao ver que Hermione havia se recordado o comensal da morte sorriu desdenhoso.

-Estou vendo que não se esqueceu de mim,fico feliz de saber que não fui apenas mais um dos que você mandou para me responda sangue-ruim,achou mesmo que eu ficaria lá para sempre?Pensou que eu não iria querer me vingar?

-Você teve o que mereceu – Respondeu Hermione.-Assassinos não merecem ficar soltos!Eu vou mandá-lo de volta para Azkaban!

-Talvez você tenha razão.É provável que eu volte para não será você que irá me que antes disso eu vou matá-la!

O Comensal sacou a varinha e estava prestes a disparar um novo feitiço mas Hermione foi mais rápida.

-Expelliarmus!

A varinha do homem foi atirada para longe e Hermione tentou aproveitar os segundos de distração do oponente para se concentrar e aparatar com Alice de volta para casa.

Porém, infelizmente os anos em Azkaban não tinham enferrujado Knight. O seguidor de Voldemort retomou a posse da varinha e lançou um novo feitiço em Hermione.A grifinória conseguiu de novo reagir a tempo e com um Protego defendeu a si e a sua jovem ,ter que defender a si mesma e a Alice ao mesmo tempo deixava Hermione em essa que Knight estava disposto a todos os covardes,Knight tentou atacar primeiro a criatura mais fraca a vista:Alice.O comensal lançou vários feitiços mortais contra a criança,que foram rebatidos rapidamente por Hermione,o que deixou Alice muito impressionada e orgulhosa de sua ,a professora não tinha tempo de contra-atacar e a situação tornava-se a cada minuto mais desesperadora para as duas Knight apontou sua varinha mais uma vez em direção as duas,Hermione sentiu que seria seu fim.Não estava preocupada consigo,e sim com que fora sua imprudência que a havia posto em o duelo um castigo por ter desobedecido as ordens de Frank?

Knight murmurava o feitiço enquanto Hermione abraçava com força sua aluna.

De repente um jato de luz verde atingiu Knight. Um uma fração de segundo o ex-comensal da morte jazia morto no chão e Hermione e Alice estavam salvas.

-Pa...pai?!- Disse Alice assustada, assim que avistou Frank.

Hermione jamais se esqueceria da expressão de ódio que Frank estampava no rosto naquele momento.O jovem bruxo caminhou em direção as duas e arrancou Alice agressivamente dos braços de Hermione.

-EU ESPERO QUE ESTEJA FELIZ GRANGER!COM CERTEZA TE DEU TRABALHO ME TRANSFORMAR EM UM ASSASSINO!ERA ISSO QUE QUERIA TANTO ENSINAR A MINHA FILHA?ERA ISSO QUE QUERIA QUE ELA CONHECESSE DO MUNDO?OUÇA-ME BEM, VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS SE APROXIMARÁ DELA!VOCÊ ESTÁ DEMITIDA!AQUI ESTÁ O SEU DINHEIRO!-Disse ele, atirando um saco com moedas no rosto de Hermione.

-Não papai, não demita a senhorita Granger!-Implorou Alice.

-Cale-se Alice!-Bradou Frank, assustando a menina.

-Isso não é justo!Não foi minha intenção colocá-la em perigo, você sabe disso!-Protestou Hermione.

-Nunca é sua intenção desobedecer às regras não é Granger?Mas você sempre acaba fazendo isso e colocando em perigo aqueles que você diz que ama!Eu não quero vê-la nunca mais,desaparece das nossas vidas!- Disse Frank aparatando com Alice.

Hermione ainda ficou muito tempo parada no bosque, perplexa. As lágrimas escorriam sem cessar pelos seus olhos.

O que Frank havia feito?!

O que ELA MESMA havia feito?!

Quando as primeiras estrelas começaram a aparecer no céu, Hermione desabou próxima ao corpo de Knight.

**N/A:Nem tenho o que falar...só desculpem-me pela imensa demora e aproveitem esse novo capítulo.**


	6. Reconciliação Forçada

Desde que havia chegado em casa Alice não comia nada e recusava-se a sair da cama. Nunca em sua breve vida a garotinha tinha se sentido assim tão triste. Mary tentava consolá-la sem sucesso. Frank por sua vez parecia ter esquecido a filha por quem havia armado aquela confusão toda. Só pensava em Hermione. No que ela havia feito. Sua cabeça latejava,tanta era a raiva que sentia. Não só raiva da professora. Raiva de si mesmo também. Raiva por ter baixado a guarda. Raiva de ter se permitido apaixonar-se por Hermione. Não adiantava mais negar,era isso o que havia acontecido. Não era ternura,não era amizade. Ele apaixonara-se pela professora. Essa era a verdade.

- Ahh Luna, por que você se foi?! – Perguntou, olhando a foto da esposa dentro do medalhão em seu pescoço – Tudo seria tão mais fácil se você estivesse aqui.

Afastou a mesa do escritório e deixou-se cair sobre a cadeira. A angústia impedia-o de respirar. Quando o sol da manhã começou a desabrochar no céu, ele dormiu. Seus olhos feridos pelas lágrimas eram incapazes de encarar a luz matutina.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione fazia um esforço sobre-humano para beber o café amargo. Dizia a si mesma que precisava se alimentar. Só não conseguia dar-se um por quê. Há dias sentia-se um farrapo. Sua mente privilegiada não conseguia processar direito os últimos acontecimentos. Alternava o tempo entre culpar-se e culpar Frank. Contudo, logo a impiedosa realidade veio retirar a grifinória de seus devaneios. Ela precisava de um novo emprego. O dinheiro que Frank havia lhe dado não ia durar para sempre e Hermione não era o tipo de pessoa que protelava as obrigações. Levantou-se da cadeira dura e abriu o jornal na parte de classificados. Estava de volta a velha rotina. Recortou as boas propostas, vestiu-se decentemente e saiu. Não precisou andar muito, foi contratada na primeira loja em que parou. De início a dona do lugar lançou-lhe um olhar azedo, provavelmente devido à expressão moribunda no rosto de Hermione, mas assim que soube que ela era "A famosa Hermione Granger" não hesitou em contratá-la. Felizmente para Hermione, poderia começar a trabalhar ainda naquele dia. Ninguém melhor do que a morena sabia o quanto precisava distrair a cabeça e nada seria melhor para isso do que aquela livraria imensa.

XXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto Mary subia as escadas em direção ao quarto de Alice com a bandeja do café-da-manhã nas mãos ela refletia sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Uma voz lhe dizia que as coisas estavam prestes a mudar definitivamente naquela casa. Ela só não sabia se mudariam para melhor ou para pior. Ela abriu cuidadosamente a porta para não acordar a criança e pôs a bandeja com a comida em cima da cômoda. Em seguida, aproximou-se de Alice. Tocou o rosto da menina ternamente para que esta despertasse. O contato com a pele de Alice fez a mão de Mary queimar. A febre já passava dos 40°C. O medo tomou conta da governanta. Quem visse Mary ali, naquele estado, não a reconheceria. Ela correu para o escritório do patrão e bateu impacientemente na porta.

- Entre. - Disse Frank.

- Alice está morrendo. - Disparou Mary, sem nenhum tato.

- O quê?! – Perguntou ele, perturbado.

- Chame a senhorita Granger. – Mary disse com voz firme.

- Você está louca?O que você pensa que está fazendo Mary?Que tipo de comportamento insano é este?

- Alice está mal desde o dia em que o senhor demitiu aquela pobre jovem, agora ela chegou ao seu limite. Se não trouxer Hermione de volta irá perder a única pessoa com quem ainda se importa.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens?Eu sou seu patrão!Se minha filha está doente é de um curandeiro que ela precisa, agora vá e chame um!

O rosto de Mary tingiu-se de vermelho.

- Senhor Longbottom,preste atenção no que vou lhe trabalho nesta casa há sei de tudo o que ocorreu de todos os momentos difíceis que precisou enfrentar e sempre tentei ajudá a senhora Luna morreu eu não concordei com as suas decisões de como criar Alice,mas eu respeitei e continuei aqui por que eu amo aquela não vou deixar que ninguém faça mal a ela,nem mesmo o muito bem que não é de curandeiro que ela precisa,é da senhorita ão se o senhor não for chamá-la agora eu irei até a polícia e o denunciarei por maus-tratos e por todos os subornos que pagou ao ministério da magia para que não vistoriassem essa casa!

Frank olhava incrédulo para Mary.

- O tempo está passando senhor.

Frank levantou-se, pegou um pouco de pó de flu e atirou-o na lareira do escritório. Em poucos segundos estava dentro do apartamento de Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXX

Frank levantou-se e limpou o carvão das vestes, olhou ao redor mas não havia ninguém no apartamento. Um turbilhão de emoções inundava Frank. Raiva por ter sido tratado por Mary daquele jeito. Vergonha por ter que se humilhar frente a Hermione Granger e pedir-lhe para voltar. E mais importante,medo de perder sua filha. Ele precisava agir rápido para evitar o pior. Desceu correndo as escadas do prédio em busca de alguém que pudesse dar-lhe alguma informação sobre Hermione. Encontrou o porteiro. Antes que o homem pudesse perguntar como ele havia entrado ali Frank exigiu que ele lhe contasse o paradeiro de Hermione. Pensando tratar-se de alguém perigoso, e priorizando a própria vida, o porteiro revelou onde Hermione estava trabalhando. Como Frank conhecia o lugar pôde aparatar até lá.

- Eu preciso que volte. - Disse ele assim que avistou Hermione arrumando uma estante de livros raros.

Hermione fitou-o surpresa. Não esperava encontrá-lo nunca mais.

- Sinto muito, já tenho outro trabalho. Um menos complicado – Disse ela soberba.

- Não faça por mim, faça por Alice. Ela precisa de você.

- Você não pensou nisso antes de me demitir.

- Por favor, Hermione, Alice está morrendo.

Hermione olhou-o assustada. Alice?Morrendo?Seria verdade?

- Não brinque com uma coisa dessas. – Ela disse.

- Eu jamais faria isso. Você sabe. - Disse ele encarando profundamente os olhos castanhos de Hermione.

Ela podia ver o desespero nos olhos dele. Aquela imagem era uma tortura para a morena.

- O que eu preciso fazer para você vir comigo?Me ajoelhar aos seus pés? – Ele perguntou ajoelhando-se frente à grifinória.

- Por favor, não faça isso! - Disse Hermione constrangida. – Eu irei com você.

- Obrigado. - Ele disse, sem conseguir encará-la.

Hermione segurou o braço de Frank e os dois aparataram, para a total surpresa da nova patroa de Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXX

De volta ao jardim da mansão os dois correram em direção ao quarto de Alice. A menina continuava na cama sendo observada atentamente por Mary. Nos seus delírios a menina chamava por Hermione.

- Estou aqui minha querida! - Disse Hermione pegando Alice no colo.

A menina abriu os olhos com esforço.

- Senhorita Granger? – Ela perguntou, fraca.

- Sim meu bem, eu estou aqui. Nunca mais irei deixá-la, eu prometo!

A pequena sorriu docemente e Mary respirou aliviada.

Em poucas horas Alice já não tinha mais febre, confirmando o diagnóstico de Mary.

Hermione então põe a menina de volta na cama e seus olhos cruzam com os de Frank. A tensão tomou conta do ambiente. O casal sabia que ainda teriam muito sobre o que conversar, e que a conversa não seria agradável.

- Eu voltarei para a loja e explicarei tudo a sua patroa – Disse Frank, fugindo dos olhos acusadores de Hermione.

- Eu aprontarei o quarto para a senhorita. - Disse a governanta estampando um sorriso que a professorinha desconhecia.

Hermione só conseguiu assentir com a cabeça e deitar-se junto de Alice na cama.

A morena estava visivelmente abalada, mas ainda assim estava feliz. Tudo finalmente voltara à anormal normalidade.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Um capítulo mais longo para compensar minha longa ausência. Espero que gostem. Na minha opinião foi o melhor capítulo até agora.**

**Ah,este capítulo é dedicado ao melhor homem do mundo,meu noivo Johannes. s2.**

**É isso, beijos:**

**Srta. Almofadinhas.**


End file.
